Talk:Anto
The wiki should be comprehensive, so I disagree with the deletion because Anto plays a role in Ish package assignment and is not otherwise related to Aria in anyway, except he is supposed to be a bodyguard and Aria herself is only a background informer and not a quest giver. During Ish assigment there are some optional speech options with Anto to solve the quest in different ways. I think it would be better to expand this page and link it to Ish assigment than to delete it, considering even more insignifiant or purely decorative characters like Moklan,Garka or Ogrinn have their own page.Croquignol 19:07, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :This wiki is intended to be comprehensive, but we have also determined that there are many articles (particularly for minor characters) that just don't have enough information. A perfect example was the recently deleted article on the quarian known only as Jona, or the articles for the NPC Normandy crewers, which were merged with the Normandy SR2 article. Other examples (ones that were merged, not deleted) include the zeioph and the SSV Hyderabad. I fully support deletion. SpartHawg948 20:44, March 16, 2010 (UTC) And, as it turns out, this page was nominated for deletion on the 20th of last month. This means, of course, that the 7 day discussion period is very much expired. So, as it stands, 2 in favor of deletion (myself and Silverstrike, the user who nominated the page for deletion) and one opposed. Delete it is. SpartHawg948 20:46, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't think it should be deleted; I think anybody important enough to have a name should have a page--turn and subtitles and you'll realize how many people don't have names. - ThePlatypus 19:59, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :Except the page has been deleted. Lancer1289 20:01, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :And it was deleted over two months ago, so you commented why? Lancer1289 20:04, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :I wasn't on the website 2 months ago. And it's not like you can't bring it back. - ThePlatypus 20:06, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Except what is the point, the character is better suited to the Afterlife or Omega articles because they are too small to warent their own page. In case this gets reopened, I vote to keep the page deleted. Lancer1289 20:09, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Wait, wait, wait. Grizz has his own article, and you only talk to him twice then you can never talk to him again. You can always talk to Anto. So why would there be a Grizz article and not an Anto article? - ThePlatypus 14:36, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Why don't we have a page dedicated to minor characters. That way, Anto and Grizz can be described in the utmost detail (which isn't much to begin with). And probably also Daniel (Mordin's assistant), and all minor commanders of the merc squads, and all the shopkeepers.Braveangel 17:00, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Also Grizz also gives an assinment while Anto does nothing except stand there. Therefore again it isn't needed. We allow this page, and suddenly we will have a page for all the minor characters. Also Braveangel, there are pages for all the minor merc squad commanders, mainly becuase they are needed. However we don't need pages for every minor character such as Daniel and all the shopkeepers. This page just isn't necessary which is why it was deleted. Lancer1289 17:05, May 23, 2010 (UTC) What I meant is that we have one page, where we collect all minor characters. The page acts like a compendium of all minor characters. The completionists would love that. They would fill the page with all minor characters they can find in-game. Braveangel 17:13, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Perhaps, however many of those characters probably have pages for various reasons. Either they are involved with an assignment, mission, or they provide some insite in the ME universe. Anto doesn't. Minor character pages are created for a good reson and this one just never had a purpose. On a side note, I just did some checking and most of the shopkeepers also have their own pages. So a minor character page, might also not work becuase of that. Most minor characters should be listed in the appropiate articles, like Anto should be in the Afterlife Club article. He just doesn't warrent his own article. Lancer1289 17:23, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Anto's page ought to be remade. He's a much more comprehensive character than Grizz. Yeah, Grizz gives ''you a quest, but Anto completes one, had a cameo in the Redemption comic, and we even know his last name as stated by one of Ish's datapads: Bek'tall. We have pages for far less important characters. Ech0six 23:49, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Such as? SpartHawg948 23:55, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :::(edit conflict)And what, he makes one extremely brief appearance in Redemption, EXTREMEMLY BREIF, i.e two panels in total. So what we know his last name, he has no quests associated with him, he doesn't talk, and on top of that, Grizz has a much larger role than Anto does. This page should stay deleted as he is way to minor to warrant an article. And what less important characters are you referring to, because if you fight them, i.e. they are an enemy, then they warrant an article. If not, then they are usually deleted. If the page is remade, then I'll be the first to put it up for deletion again. Lancer1289 23:57, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::''Such as ''Delanynder. Ech0six 00:03, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::The hanar merchant who is listed because speaking to it will give you a Codex entry that you need for an achievement? Ok. I suppose that one is comparable to Anto, though the achievement thing does kind of differentiate them. Any other examples? SpartHawg948 00:04, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::(edit conflict)And he's a merchant, which most, if not all of them, have their own article. Also you can get some Codex entires from Delan, so he has more than one reason to warrent an article. Lancer1289 00:05, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :O.K., I can do better. Arcelia Silva Martinez. Ech0six 00:15, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::That isn't better, that is actually worse. You fight Mrs. Martinez, so as an enemy, she warrent's her own article. Also she does play a role in the Feros storyline, a small one yes, but more than enough to justify an article that has been here since 2008. Also Tullis though it was enough for an article, considering she created it. Lancer1289 00:18, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::All righty then, I'll pull out the big guns: ET3. The article itself mentions that it's just scenery; a doodad. We have an article for background imagry but not an interactable character. Ech0six 00:24, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::That "big gun" actually has some interesting information contained within the article. Namely, the presence of one on Haestrom, possibly hinting that they existed as far back as the quarian habitation. Now, I won't lie, I'd have no problem seeing the ET3 article get deleted, as there is literally as much reason for it to exist as there is for an Anto page to exist, i.e. no reason. SpartHawg948 00:35, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Reason to keep page One reason to keep the page is because searching for "Anto" now gets automatically forwarded to this talk page instead of listing search results for any other pages that may describe his "minor role". Now I have to figure out how to search the entire Wiki for him without getting forwarded to this page. --Yoda of Borg 07:24, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah... that's not really a reason to "keep" a page that was deleted eight months ago. Really, the only fix to that problem is to delete this talk page, and I'd rather not do that, mostly for the sake of posterity, as I can't recall any talk pages being deleted, ever. If it were something as simple as a redirect, I'd change it right now, but that does not seem to be the case. Nevertheless, he is a character with an ''extremely minor role (not sure why it was put in quotes, implying it's not true, when it is. His is one of the most minor roles in the game.), and again, the page has already been deleted, so arguing for "keeping" the page really serves no purpose. SpartHawg948 07:45, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :*Addendum - as for how to find info on Anto without getting forwarded here, it's really quite simple. I, an admittedly computer-illiterate buffoon with no idea how to do it, figured it out in about 5 seconds. Go to the search bar, but rather than typing in "Anto", click on the magnifying glass on the right side of the bar. This takes you to the advanced search page. Then type in "Anto" and search. Doing this will yield exactly four results (using the default settings, that is) for Anto. The Anto page itself, which is now defunct, Omega: Packages for Ish (where he is mentioned 7 times regarding the one mission Anto has any involvement in), Aria T'Loak (where he is mentioned exactly once, as a "Known Operative" of Aria), and Morality Guide (Mass Effect 2) (where he is mentioned once regarding the one morality dialogue option he is involved with). I'd say that a character who only merits a total of 9 mentions in three articles is indeed pretty minor. SpartHawg948 07:53, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah I have to agree that this page served no purpose. This character is way too minor of a character to warrant an article. I'm also unsure why this keeps coming up on a page that was deleted over eight months ago. Lancer1289 12:36, November 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure how to put this,but, I've just done an advanced search for 'Anto'; and, well, it seems as though he has been removed from the morality guide. Anonymous 20:56, march 16, 2011 (GMT) Here's another 'minor' character who has an article: Garka. A wiki is meant to provide comphehensive information; not including, or indeed in this situation, removing, a character because they have such a minor role in the media is a pure contridiction of purpose. I know it has been a while but someone should bring the page back, if only so when searching for Anto we aren't redirected to this page. Also, if people are searching for him that probably warrants a page in itself. Tedibeer 04:12, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :He has more support than Anto does. There is barely enough information to form a sentence, let alone two. Two sentence articles aren’t worth a full article, but rather be mentioned where they are appropriate. Just because people search for him doesn't mean that the page should be brought back. There isn't enough information to warrant an article here, and he is better mentioned where he already is. This page was deleted over a year ago now and will not be coming back any time soon unless more information about him comes along. Lancer1289 04:21, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Mass Effect: Invasion Looks like Anto will have a role in the upcoming Invasion comic. In the preview of the comic he is seen leading a squad against the strange creatures attacking Omega. He is almost killed but is rescued by Aria. Seems that once the whole comic is out, there will be a reason for the page to exist.--Grandmaster Chen 22:32, July 15, 2011 (UTC)